Tetra's Hope: Rewrite
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: On their journey to find a new Hyrule Link and Tetra are finding it hard to express their feelings for one another. But before they get the chance the crew comes across this mysterious island where a majority of its residents are dying from an unknown illness. After Tetra falls ill it's up to Link to find the cure. But will he save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

For NaNoWriMo this last November I decided I was going to rewrite one of my first stores that I ever wrote on fanfiction. Although I didn't complete the NaNoWriMo I wanted to post it here for all of you to read. Don't forget to review, and after I complete this I'm going to rewrite Link's Hope and finally finish it.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the middle of a pitch black room a lone figure stood. If it wasn't for the soft glow of the orb that was clenched tightly in his hand, the man, dressed from head to toe in black robes, would have been completely invisible. The white light danced off his face as his deep brown eyes peered into the orb intently.

The image projecting from within the bobble was of a large pirate ship sailing proudly across an endless ocean. Raising his right hand he passed it across the image and it shimmered as it changed from an overhead view of the boat and to an instead came to focus on a young woman, no older than 13. Her golden hair, pinned high on her head falling into a soft curl, blew through the ridged sea breeze. Her skin a soft tan color, probably from her years of sailing the ocean, and a single golden triangle barely peeking out from underneath the red bandana around her neck.

She turned suddenly and he could tell he was yelling to someone unseen by the man, and a second later a young boy the same age as the girl walked over to her. The boy, looking as if he had just woke up for the day, stretched and sighed before standing next to the girl. The two of them spoke unheard words for a few second before the boy reached into his green tunic and pulled out a folded piece of paper and showed it to the girl in front of him. She took the paper from him and began to examine it for a few minutes as the boy stood there rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet before she folded back up and tucked it back under her arm.

She turned and more words were exchange, causing the young boy's face to fall, and he sighed before walking away and out of site. Standing there for a few more minutes, the map still tucked slightly under her arm, she watched the boy walk away before turning and talking to and older man that was at the helm of the ship.

With a smile he wave his hand across the image again the bobble's image flicked out and the room went pitch black.

Tetra inhaled deeply, the salty sea air entered her lungs, as stared out to the endless ocean around her. It had been months since the encounter below the ocean, the defeat of Ganondorf and the loss of Hyrule and King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Ever since then, their quest to find the new Hyrule, their new home, had been all that was on Tetra's mind.

Exhaustion and unease of wither on not that was ever going to happen nipped at Tetra's mind but she pushed those thoughts aside. She knew that this was what she had to do, as Princess Zelda; she had to preserve her history and the future of her people. That's why she wasn't going to give up on finding the new Hyrule and finding their new home.

Grabbing the map she had folded under her arm she opened it again and review the sea chart before her. All this time at sea and they still hadn't found a land that could become their new home, their new Hyrule.

She heard footstep approaching from behind and she folded the map over again and turned around to see Link and Niko standing before her. Tetra folded the map again and held it tightly in her hand before looking at Link and Niko once again. "I though the two of you were counting supplies, there's no way that it's done that quickly."

"Miss Tetra we've counted all the supplies, and not counting the ones that are either water logged or have been destroyed we've got enough to get through today, we'll have to ration what we have till we find land or else we won't make it to the next time we reach land."

Tetra closed her eyes; rubbing the pain the tension that she could feel building behind them, before sighing and open them again. "We'll do what we have to do, for now get all the supplies that aren't damaged or ruined and put them in my room, we'll work on rationing later."

"Yes Miss Tetra," Niko responded quickly before scurrying off. Tetra turned away and looked back to the ocean for a few second in silence. She didn't noticed that Link hadn't followed at Niko and instead walked closer to Tetra and stood next to her, the two of them standing in complete silence for a few minutes before Link spoke.

"You're worried," Link spoke softly to her, the sound of the wave crashing up against the sides of the boat and the cries of the seagull's overhead made Tetra strain to hear him even though she was standing right next to him. "We'll find our home Tetra, we'll find Hyrule."

Tetra sighed resting her hand against the rail and leaned against it. She glanced over at Link, who wasn't looking at her and instead staring out into the distant ocean. "I knew this wasn't going to be an easy journey, but with everything that has gone wrong the last couple of months I'm starting to wonder if we're on a fool's journey."

A smile pulled at the corners of Link's lips before he turned to face her, his blue eyes staring deeply into her brown ones as he through back to the trials that they had overcome on their journey so far. Freezing to death during a freak freezing rain storm a few days past the Forsaken Fortress, being attacked early one morning by a vagabond gang of pirates , it had left their ship severely crippled and they spent a few days on shore making the necessary repairs and putting them even further behind on their journey.

"It's been an adventure, that's for sure," Link spoke after a few moments of silence he turned around and sat upon the rail that Tetra was leaning against. Tetra eyed him for a few second before standing up straight again and winking at him slyly. Resting her hand softly on Link's shoulder Link glanced at her hand and then back up at her. She moved close to him and Link tensed as she did so.

"Tetra what are you…"

But before Link could finish Tetra softly pushed on Link's shoulder and sent him falling over the edge of the railing and onto a pile of potato sacks that was resting below. Link landed with a soft umph and groaned as he looked back up at Tetra who was smiling at him from the railing above. "Get below deck Link and help Niko, those supplies won't move themselves!"

Link heard a chuckle from Tetra's men as she disappeared from the edge of the railing and out of site. Crawling slowly to his feet Link brushed himself off and sighed making his way over towards the door that lead below deck. He glanced up one more time to the railing that he had fallen off of and shook his head before pulling the door open and disappearing below deck.

Link slowly went down the steps, the wood creaking under his weight as he made his way down, when he reached the bottom step he walked towards the food storage where he found Niko hard at work going through and moving whatever wood boxes that hadn't been damaged during their travels.

"A little help here swabbie!" Niko's voice called to him and Link was knocked out of his thoughts and he saw Niko standing there struggling with the large box of supplies. Quickly Link rushed over and grabbed the box helping Niko steady the box and lowered it to the ground.

Niko sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead with a soft sigh. "Thanks swabbie. The box kinda got away from me there."

Link smiled looking at the box that was sitting on the ground and back at Niko. "Tetra says we need to take these boxes and get everything inside sorted out so that we can start rationing if we don't reach land in a couple of days we're going to have hungry pirates on our hands here shortly."

Niko nodded popping the top of the boxes and pulling the supplies out of the boxes and together they began to carry all the supplies into Miss. Tetra's room and placing them on the floor. Once everything was brought into the room the two of them stood there catching their breath before Niko stood up once again and sighing. "I'm going to tell Miss Tetra that we've completed what she asked, you coming Link?"

Link nodded. "I'll be right there."

Niko walked out of the room without another word and Link hesitated in Tetra's room for a few minutes. He walked over towards her desk and began to examine Tetra's desk. Several maps were open on the desk most of them foreign seas that Link didn't know but one of the bottom maps was a sea that Link knew quiet well. His hand ran across the map, coming to rest on the small island that was his home island. Feeling the pain tweak at his heart Link's eyes came closed as he thoughts of his home, his sister and grandmother, he wondered how they were doing, it had been so long since the last time that he had heard from them, he hoped that they were ok, that one day, when they found the new land of Hyrule, that he could return home to them and bring them to the new home as well.

Link heard a knock at the door frame of Tetra's bedroom and his eyes shot open as he turned to see Tetra standing there, her arms crossed across his chest and a scowl was on her face. Link bit at his bottom lip, rubbing at the back of his head nervously as Tetra continued to scowl at him. "So, I ask you to put the supplies in my room and that gives you permission to go through all the maps and stuff on my desk?"

Link bit at his bottom lip. "Sorry Tetra, I didn't mean to…I mean…I saw the map of my home and I…"

Tetra walked over towards the desk and glanced at the map that was on her desk and she sighed softly rolling the map up and placing it back into its placed in the wooden cubby. "You'll see them again one day Link, your sister and grandmother will join us one day when we find the new Hyrule and then who knows, but for now, I need your help. You're the only one beside my men that I trust in finding our new home."

Link smiled. "I know."

Link and Tetra looked at one another for a few second, nothing but a comfortable silence between them. A soft knock on the door frame brought Link and Tetra out of their lock of gaze and they turned to look at the doorway to see Gonzo standing there in the door way looking uncomfortable. "Um…sorry, I just figured you'd want to know Miss Tetra we've found an island up a head, looks pretty populated, since we're running low on supplies I told the men to dock unnoticed and a few of us could take Link's ship to shore and get whatever supplies we need.

"Thank you Gonzo." Tetra replied stepping away from Link and walking out of the room with Gonzo right behind her. The two without another word walk back to the deck to the ship leaving Link alone in the room once again.

Link took one more look around the room before slowly walking out of the room shutting Tetra's door behind him and following the way that Tetra and Gonzo had gone a few minutes before.

Tetra stood on the deck of the ship docked a hundred yards off shore of the nearby island. Link was preparing the King of Red Lions for their journey to the island. For right now Tetra and Link were going to make the trip ashore and bring back whatever their rupees would buy. They wanted to draw as little attention to the ship and her men as possible.

"Gonzo you're in charge while I'm gone; I expect the ship will still be in once piece when I get back right?"

Gonzo flinched at Tetra's words but nodded his head vigorously saluting Tetra. Tetra shook her head making her way over to Link who was still preparing the King of Red Lions for their journey. "Are we almost ready to go here Link?"

Link looked at the ship one more time tugging on the ropes of the sail before standing up straight again and turning to Tetra. "Looks like we're good, if you're ready that is." Link held out his hand to help Tetra into the boat. Rolling her eyes, Tetra hopped over the edge of her ship and into the awaiting King of Red Lions ship. This in turn caused Link to roll his eyes and motion to Niko and Mako that they were ready to undock.

The two men slowly began to lower the King of Red Lions to the water and Link grabbed a hold of the rudder and began to steer the small ship towards the island. Tetra and Link didn't say anything to one another on their trip towards the island and even after they docked and Link secured the ship to the shore the two of them, wordlessly, made their way up the beach and towards the island.

Something was off about this island, was the first through that crossed Tetra's mind as they continued up the grassy hill. The wind was blowing softly behind them and when they reached the top they saw the houses that made up the town below. The odd thing though was that there was no one outside. The streets, that on any other island would be filled with young children running up and down the streets, merchants trying to sell their goods, or families just enjoying this beautiful weather, but instead were complete barren.

Tetra turned to Link, whose eyes were also locked on the small town below, looked equally as confused as Tetra was. Link turned to Tetra and the two of them locked eyes before they continued down the dirt trail and to the small town below.

"Where-where is everyone?" Tetra asked as they made their way through the street. The town was eerily quiet. Tetra thought she saw something or someone looking out the windows of one of the houses but by the time she turned and look the person or figure had already left the window and she saw no one there. "Maybe we should just leave Link."

Tetra turned, but no longer saw Link at her side; instead Link was a few hundred feet ahead of her looking at a large sign that was posted in the middle of town. Tetra ran over to where Link stood and when she finally caught up to him she took a moment to catch her breath before looking at Link. "What is it Link?"

Link didn't say anything, instead pointed at the sign that was in front of them. Tetra turned to look at the sign and felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

**ATTENTION**

All citizen of Navassa Island are, until further notice, required to stay in their homes. A massive outbreak of a deadly disease has befallen our fair island and until it can be contained people, unless under dire circumstances should remain in their homes until told otherwise.

~President Mable Miles

Tetra felt her stomach turn instantly. They had to get out of here, right now. Without a word she grabbed Link's hand and the two of them took off back towards the King of Red Lions. Link followed after Tetra, his hand on the top of his head to prevent his hat from falling off his head, as the two of them ran up the hill and towards the beach. Link untied the boat and helped Tetra in before pushing the boat off the shore and jumping in as well.

With the wind now at their back the two of them wasted no time sailing back towards the ship. Reaching Tetra's ship two ropes were tossed over the edge of the ship and Tetra and Link each hooked the ropes to the edge of the ship and before they knew it the ship was hoisted into the air and within minutes the two of them were back on the ship.

"Miss Tetra?" Gonzo was surprised to see the two of them back from the island so soon after leaving. "What's happened?"

Tetra wasting no time rose to her feet and started screaming at her men. "Get the ship ready we're setting sail right now." Link could hear the protest from Tetra's men but Tetra silence them with an instant glare and without another word of protest they went to work getting the ship ready so they could set sail right away.

"Tetra." Link grabbing her arm to stop her. "Do you think we have anything to worry about?"

Tetra sighed running her hand across her forehead that was beginning to sweat. "Right now, all I want to do is get my men and my ship as far away from here as possible, after that we can worry about if there's something to worry about here, but right now I need your help getting us out of here." Understanding and not arguing Link nodded and without another word between them Link and Tetra went their separate ways to get the ship ready.

Within five minutes of their return to ship Tetra, Link and their men had prepared the ship and was out once again to the sea, but little did they know that even though they got further and further away from the island that didn't protect them from the problems that was creeping closer and closer to them.

* * *

I pretty much completed chapters 1-4 of this story and I'm going to get those up here pretty quickly but after those it might be a while before the updates come out. Thanks again everyone.

-Updated 2/12/2014 for spelling errors and better flow-


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to Dragongirl12345 for the review. You're the reason that I'm updating this story again so quickly. I was waiting for one review and yours really made me smile. I'm happy that Tetra's Hope was one of the first stories that you read on Fanfiction (even though I would have to say that the story was not that good.) Thanks again for the review and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been two days since the island.

Tetra sat at her desk her palms perched under her chin and her elbows resting on the desk as she poured over map after map. She was doing whatever she could to find some inhabited island that they would be able to get the supplies they needed from. But with nothing but ocean in every direction she could feel the worry build in her chest.

They couldn't survive out here too much longer without any food, and if they couldn't find someplace to get some soon, they'd have to turn back, or else they would risk the entire crew starving to death. They had no point but to press on and hope for the best. But they were so far away from home…

Tetra's head was pounding. Letting her head come to rest against the cool desk she began to rub at her temples trying to relieve the pressure. She knew she'd do whatever it took to save her men, her family, but right now, with the risk of losing everything, she felt powerless to protect the ones she love.

Feeling how heavy her eyelids were she felt them slowly drift close. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was starting to feel run down the last couple of days and despite what little sleep she attempted to get she still felt awful.

There was knock at the door and he heavy eyelids opened as she turned her head and glared at the unseen person on the other side of the oak door. But reluctantly she slowly got to her feet and walked across taking a hold of the brass handle and pulled the door open.

There in the darkened hallway stood a figure, and when her eyes finally adjusted she found herself face to face with a very sleepy looking Link. He still wore his green tunic, but missing from his customary attired was his green cap and over sided brown boots. His sandy blond hair was a mess with bedhead and his eyes looked heavy with sleep. "Why are you up to late Link?" she asked concerned.

"I could ask you the same question." Link retorted moving into the room without an invitation and sat down on her green couch. Tetra shut the door over and returned to her chair at her desk where she was sitting moments before. Link quickly surveyed the room and saw the maps spread across her desk and the perfect condition of her bed and Link sighed in defeat. "Have you even slept yet?"

Tetra sighed reluctantly turning back toward her desk and staring at the ocean chart before her. "I can't sleep until I'm sure that I can find a way to protect and feed my men, my family. As soon as I can guarantee that they are taken care of I'll sleep, but not a minute before."

Link sighed. "Tetra you'll kill you're going to kill yourself."

Tetra slammed her fist down on her desk in frustration. "My mother would have never given up and I'm not going to give up until I can guarantee that they are going to be taken care of!" she turned to Link and she sighed. "I'm sorry Link, I just don't know what I can do and I could really use your help."

Link walked over to Tetra and pulled the girl into a hug. Tetra struggled for a moment before relaxing into Link's arms and eventually snaking her arms around him as well. The two of them stood together just holding one another, Tetra feeling slightly awkward with this whole situation, but before her thoughts could liger any longer on the situation Link pulled away. Before Tetra could say anything though Link brought a hand to her forehead and sighed. "You're warm; I think you've got a fever."

"I…" began Tetra but she was quickly cut off by Link.

"I know, You're fine, but you're stressed and I'm telling you that you're going to bed right now. You're going to relax and get some sleep, you're no good to this crew on your death bed and if anything happens to you I thing Gonzo's going to keelhaul me." Without another word he led Tetra over to her bed pulling the covers away so that she could lie beneath the sheets. Tetra didn't fight, didn't argue, and instead just laid down in the bed Link smiled down at her pulling the covers up and over her. "Sleep well, and I don't want to see your light back on minutes after I leave, alright."

Tetra chucked softly. She rolled onto her side, feeling her heavy eyelids dip and eventually close as she drifted off to sleep. Link heard her soft, slow breathing, and Link knew that she was asleep. Link smiled reaching over and brushing a stray hair out of Tetra's face before moving from the bed pulling the door open before stepping outside shutting the door soundly behind him.

Link was surprised when he awoke the next morning and the sun was already high in the sky. Stretching, Link looked around the room and saw several other pirates still asleep in their beds and this surprised him, Tetra always had all her men up before the crack of dawn working, even Link, so the fact that Link was still asleep and over half the men were still in their beds made Link wonder exactly what was going on.

He hopped down off the top bunk of his bed pulling his green tunic over his white undershirt, his brown leather boots and hat on his head. Leaving his sword and shield in the trunk at the edge of the set of bunk beds he shared with Niko and turned to walk towards Tetra's room.

Reaching the top of the steps Link was surprised to find that her bedroom door was still shut over as he had left it the night before. Had Tetra not even woke up yet? Making his way over towards the door he raised his hand to knock bit hesitated before his hand touched the wood, should he bother her?

Lowering his hand again he stared at the door for just a second before deciding that he needed to make sure Tetra was ok, the woman never over slept in her life so the fact that she wasn't awake yet meant something was wrong.

Deciding that he would deal with the consequences of a pissed off Tetra Link knocked on the heavy wooden door of Tetra room and waited.

Nothing.

Link raised his hand and knocked again and heard no movement from the other side of Tetra's door. Link reached for the door handle but hesitated as he went to turn the handle, could he really intruded into Tetra's room like this? Deciding that he needed to make sure she was ok Link preceded into Tetra's room.

The door hit the wall with a soft thunk as it swung completely open and Link slowly made his way inside. He looked around the room lit by the afternoon glow of the sunlight. Making his way over towards Tetra's bed he saw the girl still lying in her bed.

Link tried to ignore the panic that weld up in his chest at the sight of Tetra still in the bed, this girl never overslept and reached out to touch Tetra's shoulder. Link could feel how warm the girl was to the touch.

Link felt the panic weld up inside of him he gripped Tetra's shoulder tightly and began to shake it vigorously. "Tetra, Tetra, wake up!" But the girl's eyes never opened.

Link bent down next to the edge of the bed to better examine Tetra. The girls face was pale and her breathing was extremely shallow, beads of sweat were formed on her forehead and she wouldn't open her eyes.

Link got to his feet and as fast as his legs would carry him he ran to find Gonzo, the two didn't really agree on much but he knew he would do anything for Tetra and that's what he could rely on.

Link's eyes squinted as the bright midday sun hit his eyes and soon as his eyes could focus Link was surprised at what he saw.

"Hey!" cried a familiar voice and Link took a double take and realize that it was Beetle the traveling boat shop keep standing there on the middle of the ship, Gonzo and some of Tetra's other men were loading large boxes of supplies onto the ship.

Link moved over to Gonzo a confused look on his face. "What's going on here?" Link asked.

Gonzo puffed his chest out proudly a huge smile on his face. "We came across Beetle before sunrise, and after several hours of intense negotiations we came to an agreement on food. Miss Tetra will be so proud."

Link mind instantly came to life and he rush to Gonzo's side. "Gonzo, Tetra she's..."

Gonzo eyes instantly went into a panic as he looked at Link. "What happened to Miss Tetra?"

Link, Gonzo, half of Tetra's men and Beetle stood in Tetra's room looking at Tetra. Tetra was sweating profusely and now looked as if she was in severe pain, the girl was writhing on the bed but still unconscious on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Gonzo asked panicking.

"I...I don't know," Link began, "I came to check on her late last night, she was fine, pouring over the maps until really early in the morning, but fine and when I woke up this morning I found her like this."

Gonzo knelt down next to Tetra and felt the girl's forehead for a second and pulled away. "She's burning up. We've got to get her to a doctor as quickly as possible."

"How?" Mako asked "We haven't seen land in days if we keep going in that direction who knows how long it will be till this next time we see land?"

"There's no land for days that way." Beetle responded you guys would be better off turning around and heading back the way that you guys came."

"Where?" Gonzo asked "the only island back that way was the one Link and Miss Tetra refused to return to."

Link's eyes shot up and looked at Gonzo. "What did you just say?"

Gonzo looked at Link confused. "I just said the only island that is back the way that we came is the island that you and Miss Tetra refused to return to. We need to press and hope they with the supplies we have we will be able to get Miss Tetra the help they she needs."

"There's nothing out that way!" Beetle cried again, "your Tetra will die before you'll be able to get her the help that she will need."

Link turned to look to look at Tetra again and then to Gonzo. "Turn the ship around."

"What!" cried Gonzo, "you're not in charge here kid, you don't order us pirates around her, I'm the second in command, I'm charge around here and I say we keep on going."

Link moved over to Gonzo grabbing a hold of Gonzo by the arm. "Look, if what Beetle says is true and there really is nothing out there Tetra will die and we will be helpless to prevent it, if we turn around and head back to that island we may have a chance to save her."

Gonzo was quiet for a second as he turned to look at Tetra his gaze not leaving hers for a while. "If you care for Tetra at all you know what's right, that island might hold the key for whatever is wrong with her, and I want to do whatever it takes to make sure she'll be ok."

Gonzo stared at Tetra for a few seconds longer before looking at Mako. "Turn the ship around, we're heading back."

Maki didn't say a word instead ran out of the room along with the other men and Beetle leaving Gonzo and Link with the unconscious Tetra.

Gonzo walked towards the doorway but stopped before he left the room to look at Link. "You'd better be right about this," and without another word left the room.

Sighing he turned to look at Tetra once more before walking towards the doorway grabbing the door handle to shut the door over as he left. "Yeah me too." He whispered into the shut door before making his way up to the main level.

* * *

I pretty much completed chapters 1-4 of this story and I'm going to get those up here pretty quickly but after those it might be a while before the updates come out. Thanks again everyone. Don't forget to review please.

-Updated 2/12/2014 for spelling errors and better flow-


	3. Chapter 3

Three reviews this last chapter has made me feel a lot better about rewriting this story.

**Hirasettie - **I know reading the original Tetra's hope spoiled the plot, but I'm going to tweak the story to make it a little different from the original Tetra's hope to keep people interested. I'm planning on updating every Wednesday till the story is complete and I hope you keep reading.

**Celeste Fox - **Thanks for you kind words. I appreciate everything that you said. The funny thing is Senza is the one that is going to take care of Tetra during this chapter so I found it really funny that you said that. I've beta'd this chapter but I'm sure there's things that I missed. But anyways thanks again for the review.

**Dragongirl12345 - **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again for the review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Link stood in the crow's nest of Tetra's ship staring out into the ocean. The general atmosphere on the ship was tense. Everyone's mind was on Tetra. She had been unconscious for a day now and her condition seemed to be getting worse by the minute and Link didn't know what to do to help her.

Climbing down from the crow's nest Link's boots hit the wood with a hard cluck as he landed on the deck. Glancing around the ship he instantly spotted Gonzo at the helm and wordlessly walked over to him. When Link reached Gonzo's side the two of them stood there not speaking as they stared out toward the ocean. Link was surprised at how well Gonzo took charge with Tetra not being around and with the help of Link the two of they were able to keep the men in line.

"We're on approach. I'd say less than a half an hour away from the island." Link said breaking the silence between them but Gonzo didn't say a word he gave Link and curt nodded as he continued to steer the ship. Link took it for what it was as he made his way from the deck and down below the ship to Tetra's room. Link had spent a lot of his time below deck in Tetra's room and when it wasn't Link spending time with her is it was one of her men.

Link found Senza sitting by the edge of Tetra's bed tending to the girl. In his hand he held a small white cloth, which he would occasionally dip into a ceramic bowl by Tetra's bedside filled with cool water. Wring out the excess water he ran it along her forehead to keep her fever down. Tetra had a high fever since her dip into unconsciousness and it hadn't broken since so they've been doing whatever they could.

"How's she doing Senza?" Link asked as he walked towards the bed and examined Tetra. The girl still looked pale. They were doing whatever they could to keep the girl in comfort, but it was a challenge.

Senza returned the small cloth back into the ceramic bowl and turned to face Link. "We've been doing what we can to keep her comfortable but we still can't get her to wake up. We've been keeping her cool to try to break the fever and give her liquids as we can but she's really sick Link."

Not saying a word Link looked down at Tetra on the bed. Senza got to his feet and moved away from the bed and Link sat down where Senza had been sitting moments before. He grabbed the rag out from where Senza had placed it and began to wring it out and began to run it over Tetra's hot skin. "I just hope we've made the right choice by bring her back to this island. We're risking a lot by bring her back here. I just hope the risk was worth it and they'll be able to break to help her."

"Me too." Sentra responded.

"LAND HO!"

Sentra's and Link's eyes met and Link got to his feet. "I'm going to do what I can to find a way to help Tetra. I'm going to save her Senza." Without another word Link took one more longing glace at Tetra and walked towards the door. Pausing in the doorway he looked back at Senza. "Take care of her Senza until I can find a cure for this."

Link prepped the Kind of Red Lions. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got to the island, but he needed to find whoever he could to help Tetra out. Securing the sail and ensuring that the ship was prepared he turned and noticed that Gonzo was standing behind him. "I'll be back as soon as possible Gonzo. Just make sure you guys take care of her. Okay?"

Gonzo nodded, his face still as stone cold as it had been all day. Gonzo hadn't said much since Tetra got sick but Link knew the emotions that were running ramped behind the man's look. He was angry that there was nothing that he could do to help Tetra out. "Hurry back." Link nodded hopping over the side of Tetra's boat and into the King of Red Lion ship. Gonzo gave Link a curt nodded and turned to Nudge and Mako. "Low him down."

The ship began to move slowly as he was lowered towards the water and once the ship hit the sea and the wind was at his back Link made his way towards the island.

Once Link was ashore he pulled the King of Red Lions onto the land and secured it. Pulling his sword and shield off the boat and securing both of them to his back he made his way up the sand, as he and Tetra had done days before, and he stood at the top of the hill looking down at the town down below him. There was no one around, like the last time he had been there with Tetra, and Link wasn't surprised at all when he found the same as before. Taking a deep breath Link calmed his nerves. He need to do whatever it took to help Tetra and he was going to do whatever it took.

Link moved around the "ghost town" with unease. He didn't know where he needed to go or who he needs to see but he would leave until he found the cure for Tetra.

Making his way up to a few of the houses that was down the path and knocked on a couple of the doors but he couldn't get anybody to answer. Link felt like he was getting nowhere fast, and it was frustrating Link. He turned and moved back down the pathway.

There was nothing and no one willing to help him. Anyone he saw would run whenever Link approached him and shadows by the windows would flee before Link could say a word otherwise. How was he going to find the help he needed if he couldn't get anyone to talk to him.

Reaching the edge of town with little to no help Link was beginning to regret his decision of coming back here, there no one was going to help them or Tetra. Link debated turning around and heading back when he saw a building at the end of the path. It wasn't a large building and looked rather dilapidated but Link knew that this was his last hope; if he couldn't find help here Link knew he was out of luck. Before he knew what he was doing Link found himself running up the path and towards the dilapidated building.

The building was even worse condition when Link reached it. The wood of the building was gray in color and had a black roof that had singles missing off of it. It was an old building and looked like one good gust of wind would knock the building over in a second. He was surprised the building had last as long as it did now.

Link walked up to the building reaching the large brown oak door and pulled it open. It squeaked loudly and Link cringed but without further hesitating Link moved through the doorway into the building the door shut with a loud bang behind him.

The building turn out to be a dilapidated bar with a hand full of people inside, a middle aged woman was tending the bar with three other patrons scattered around the room. None of them looked up when Link entered; al l of them two engrossed in their drink or in their sorrows to notice the young boy that had entered their bar.

The smell of the bar was dank and Link felt slightly sick but he ignored it and took a deep breath to steady himself before making over to the bar. The wood was splintery and was faded and Link wondered if he should touch in fears of getting a fist full of splinters. The elderly woman eyed Link has he approached and she placed the rag that she had been using to clean the bar back and underneath and out of sight.

As the woman hobbled towards Link, from the other end of the bar, he could tell she had a bit of a limp in her step and slight of a hunch in her back that became more apparent as she moved closer to him. She started him down as she reached where he stood and for a few seconds nothing was said between the two of them. Link felt uneasy under hear gaze but he didn't let it show on his face. "I need your help, is there a doctor or a healer on this island."

She continued to stare at him for a few seconds and Link uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot but he doesn't back down. "I need help; please anyone will do but…"

The woman holds up a single finger to her lips before beckoning Link to follow her. She turns without a word and move back down the bar, from where she came, and disappears into a back room. Link takes a quick glance around the room and realizes that all the eyes of everyone inside were on him now. But not saying a word he quickly moves around the room and makes his way to the other end of the bar and into the room where the woman had disappeared.

The room was dark; the windows on the opposite side of the wall had been covered by a very large dark sheet letting very little light seep through the window. There were several rusted cots scattered around the room, most of them had occupants while the free ones were leaned up against the wall and several tall dressed make into medicine cabinets filled with glass bottles and medical bandages. Link could tell the room had been transformed into a sort of makeshift hospital.

Link felt sick as he walked around the "hospital". There were so many people sick, so many people dying, so many people in the same shape that Tetra was in. What was he going to do?

"What's happened here?" Link asked as he turned towards the woman. The elderly woman didn't say anything and pointed to a middle age man that was bent over a young unconscious woman on a cot a few feet away. "Uh…thanks." The woman gave Link a nod before turning quickly and hobbling away from him, the old wooden cane grip tightly in her hand clicking softly on the floor as she walked back through the door shutting the door behind her.

Link moved his way towards the corner of the room and to the doctor. The man didn't notice Link's approach and that gave Link a few minutes to study him. The man was middle age, despite looking he looked a lot older, had light brown hair that was graying around the man's ears and throughout his beard. He had a stethoscope in his ears and listen to the chest of a man that was lying on the cot in front of him.

Link cleared his throat and the doctor stood up remove the stethoscope from his ears and wrapping them around their neck as he looked at Link. "I've never seen you around here before. What can I do for you young man?"

"I um…" Link took a quick glance around the room feeling uncomfortable by all the sick and injured people around him. "You're the doctor in this town?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, he looked as tired as he sounded. The doctor turned from Link and walked to the front of the cot, there was a small metal object, a clipboard, attached to the front of the cot and the doctor snatched it up in his hand removing the pen from the pocket of his white shirt and scribbling something down on the clipboard before returning it to the front of the cot and moving on to his next patient. "Was there something you need young man, I've very busy as you can tell and you don't seem like you're in need of my care."

Link's mind caught up with the doctors words and he instantly remember the entire reason that he was here in the first place. "I need your help, my friend she's very sick, I don't know what's wrong with her, she's unconscious and is running a fever. "

The doctor stopped writing on the next patient's clipboard and turned to look at Link this time; however his eyes were filled with confusion instead of exhaustion. "Have you ever been to this island before boy, you and this girl?"

"A few days ago," Link replied we weren't here long; we saw the warning message and turned a left as quickly as possible. "She was fine until two days ago."

"Where is she?" the doctor asked returning the clipboard to the patient's cot and moving to Link's side once again."

Link looked confused. "Uh…She's on our ship. It's docked about a hundred yards off shore and I…"

The doctor grabbed his gray overcoat and pulled it over his shoulders. He grabbed a small black portable medical bag and steered Link out of the back room. They walked through the bar without a word and the two of them walked back through the empty town and to Link's boat.

* * *

I pretty much completed chapters 1-4 of this story and I'm going to get those up here pretty quickly but after those it might be a while before the updates come out. Thanks again everyone. Don't forget to review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone, I'm back for another chapter that I hope you all really enjoy.

**Angelstar77 - **Thank you so much for your review. I'm really glad you're happy that I'm rewriting this story. I was planning on doing it on the anniversary of when I first published the original but I was worried I'd lose interest and not give it the proper go it deserved the second time around.

Hope you all like this chapter and more to come soon!

* * *

Chapter 4

The doctor was taken aback by the large pirate ship that was anchored a few hundred feet off shore. But if he was anxious about being around a bunch of pirates he didn't show it. The doctor stepped into Link's small boat and Link pushed it off the shoreline before getting in the boat himself. Setting the sail they traveled towards the ship in silence and when they pulled alongside of it the ship ropes were tossed over the edge. Link tied them to his ship and seconds later was hoisted into the air.

When Link's ship came level with Tetra's all of Tetra's men were huddled around the edge staring at the two of them. They stood there looking at one another for a few second before Link hopped out of the ship and onto the deck. "How's Tetra?" Link asked walking over to Tetra. Gonzo shook his head and with a defeated sigh pulled on the bandana wrapped tightly on his head. "She's the same as when you left. Is this the guy that's going to help?"

"Whatever Tetra has the people on the island have it too. This is the doctor that's been tending to the people who are sick and he's the only one that knows what exactly is going on here." Link stated. "Right now he's the only one that can help her."

The doctor, who had climbed out of Link's ship and now standing on the deck along with the other pirates spoke up. "I will do what I can, but I need to see her first. Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's downstairs," Link began drawing the doctors away the pirates on the ship and instead to Link once again. "Come on I'll take her to you." The grip on his bag of supplies tightened as he followed Link across the deck and to the door that led to the below decks.

Link stepped through the doorway of Tetra's bedroom with the doctor right behind him. Senza got to his feet and made his way over towards Link. "She's been the same Link, I've tried to keep her fever down but she the same as when you left."

Link nodded. "I've brought some help."

The doctor didn't say anything to Senza or Link as he moved past the two of them and over to Tetra's bedside. Setting his black medical bag down on the floor he opened the car and pulled out his stethoscope. Placing the end into his ears and the metal piece on Tetra's chest he began to listing to her lungs. Senza and Link watched in seconds of uneasy silence as the doctor worked.

He grabbed Tetra's arm off the bed taking her wrist in between his two fingers and thumb and looked at his watch. The seconds ticked on like hours, as Link and Gonzo watched the doctor continued to stare at his watch mouthing words silently under his breath and when he lowered Tetra's wrist back down to the bed he began to rummage through the bag again to find something. "You say she's been like this for a day now?"

Link nodded his head, but when he realized the doctor was looking at him he cleared his throat, it was exceptionally dry, and spoke out a croaked yes. The doctor didn't even acknowledge Link's answer as he found was he was looking for, it was a small almost paper like package the doctor held in his hands and he and began to twist it and turn it in his hands for a few seconds before slowly tilting up Tetra's head and resting it behind her neck. "This is the most advance case I've seen, she has the symptoms of someone who has been sick for a month's..."

"**WHAT!**"

Link and Senza turned seeing Gonzo in the doorway. His face was pale white and he looked as if he was going to be sick. Before Link could say anything Gonzo rushed up to the doctor, grabbing hold of his grey trench coat vigorously turned the doctor turned him quickly towards him. The doctor's expression looked terrified at the large man holding him. "What is it? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor shoved Gonzo's grip off of him and turned to Link and by the look on the doctor's face Link felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. "This girl doesn't have much time. She's much further along than the other residents on our island and I'm afraid all you're going to be able to do is keep her comfortable until…" but the doctors words died in his throat.

Gonzo shook his head in disbelief. "No, I won't believe that. You're a doctor there has to be something that you can do to help her. I'm not just going to let her die!"

Link could hear the pain in Gonzo's voice and see the fear that was embed on his face. Link didn't know what to say. His eyes fell to the floor and he could feel his own tears building at the edge of his eyes. They when through all this trouble, protected Tetra from Ganondorf and sacrifice Hyrule so they could live again but he how he ran the chance of losing her all over again. He wasn't going to let his happen, there had to be something that they could do to save her. Something he could do to protect her again.

"What can I do?"

The doctor and Gonzo both looked at Link. Their expressions were mirrored both full of complete shock. "What are you talking about? There is nothing we can do for her, if there was, we would have already found the cure and helped out our own people, and like I've said she's got very little time. How do you expect to help her in a just a few days?"

Link looked from Tetra, to the doctor, and then Gonzo and they noticed the flash in his eyes full of determination and passion that added to his words he's speaking. "Tetra's is my best friend and I care for her. I'm not just going to sit here and let the girl die without trying to do anything to help her. I need to know what I can do to help her out."

The room was completely silent; the only sound was the wheezing labored breathing of Tetra from her bed. The doctor bent down and grabbed the bag from the floor closing it over and latching it up again. "Whatever needs to be done cannot be handled here, I've got other patents I need to care and I cannot be in two places at once. If you want me to take care of this girl you have to bring her to the hospital."

Gonzo's eyes bugged at the doctors words. "WHAT!" Gonzo exclaimed, "You just expect us to let you take her!"

"I have other patients that I have to take care of. You came to me and ask for my help and in turn I'm asking for your help. If you want me to help you out you've got to help me out." The doctor replied calmly as he picked up his bag and began towards the door.

"Wait, we'll bring her. Please just help us out." Link begged and the doctor stopped in the doorway and turned around to Link, he looked from Link to the girl on the bed once again, before nodding again and Link turned to Gonzo. "We need him to help her."

Gonzo's nodded his head not saying anything to Link as he moved out of the room and up towards the desk. Link could hear Gonzo stopping around on the deck, shouting his orders, at any men who dare get in his way and his anger.

Twenty minute later Link's ship was lowered to the water. Tetra was resting in a makeshift stretcher, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body, secured vertically across the width of the boat. When the boat hit water it rocked slightly for a few minute and Link took a hold of the rudder and before hesitating

Link looked at Tetra's men, all the people who care so deeply about Tetra standing by along the edge of the ship all looking down on them with downtrodden faces. Link looked down to the sea gripping onto the lever that controls the rudder of the ship tightly in his hand. Looking back up at Tetra's men he took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm going to save her. She'll come back to us alive."

Without another word Link, with the wind at his back, steered the ship towards land in hopes to find the help he needed to save Tetra's life.

When Link's boat reached shallow water he hopped out of the boat, water splashing up his legs, as he dragged the boat to shore. Gonzo and the doctor were waiting on the shore line for Link and they helped pulled the ship onto the shore. Link and Gonzo removed the ropes that strapped Tetra to the King of Red Lions and the two of them lifted the makeshift stretcher and carried her to shore.

"Come on." The doctor said as they made their way up the hill and towards the bar/hospital.

The heavy oak door of the bar was pushed open the doctor walked inside. He held the door open for Link and Gonzo, with Tetra between the two of them, to walk through. Gonzo took a look around the bar and a look of disgust crossed his face. "We're bringing Tetra here?" he asked annoyed. "Link how is this any better than the ship?"

Link didn't respond to Gonzo's request, instead, followed the doctor to the back room. The doctor pulled down on of the cots that was resting against the wall and motioned for Link and Gonzo to place the door down on the bed which Link and Gonzo complied. They looked down at the unconscious Tetra and Gonzo turned to look at the doctor. "I want to stay with her. Please."

The doctor hesitated. "If you stay on this island you run the risk of getting infected yourself. Are you sure that you're willing to take that risk?"

Without a second thought Gonzo nodded his head in a determined fashion. "I'm not leaving her. She's my captain and I'm going to take care of her." Link could hear the fear, pain and determination all mixed in Gonzo's voice. He wondered if this is how Gonzo felt when Tetra's mother died. He knew that Gonzo would do anything to save Tetra's life. "I'm staying."

The doctor sighed, defeated. "Alright, we'll get something for you to sit on, but you need to stay out of the way while I'm working on her and other patients. The minute that you get in my way I'm sending you back to you ship."

Gonzo didn't argue, in fact he didn't say anything only mumbled a soft thank you as he took the chair that he was offered, but taking a seat down next to Tetra. Link stood there watching Tetra and Gonzo for a few seconds before resting a hand on Gonzo's shoulder. "I'm going to do what I can to save Tetra's life. We're going to get her back Gonzo."

Gonzo looked at Link, giving him a sad nodded before turning back to Tetra. "So I guess we'll see you soon then kid."

Link nodded, giving Gonzo a pat on the shoulder and a longing look at Tetra on the bed before turning and walking out of the bar.

Link sat in the King of Red Lion pouring over the sea map spread across his lap. Glancing up from the map in frustration he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun overhead and saw nothing but ocean as far as the eyes could see. The seagulls cried loudly overhead and Link sighed getting to his feet and folding up the sea map and shoved it back into his brown bag.

Setting the sail on the King of Red Lions he turned and glanced longingly at the lifeless dragon head on the front of his boat. He ran his hand along the wooden figure longing for the days for when the boat was inhabited by the spirit of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. He missed the encouraging words that once came from the boat. Shaking his head and the laughter that seemed to echo in his mind he returned his vision back towards the water.

Taking a tight grip on the rudder he found a new determination building deep in his chest. He knew what he needed he wasn't going to find out here, in unfamiliar water. He would have to head back if he had any chance of saving Tetra's life. Turning the ship around, the wind at his back once again, the boat glided across the water and towards the forbidden fortress.

* * *

Alright. That's the last of the chapter that were already completed. But fear not. I'm planning on continuing to update frequently. The next update will come next Wednesday. Please look out for that update. Thanks again and don't forget to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone. I know this chapter is really late, Monday I had half of this chapter written but I was feeling really sick and held off till Tuesday to finish, but I woke up Tuesday morning sick as a dog and had to go to the E.R. and ended up spending the night there with sever strep throat and 102 temperature. So yeah, I had a pretty crappy week last week. But I apologize for this being late.

**Hirasettie - **Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter and I currently have the next one half way written, might not have it up by tomorrow but it will be up by Friday. Please keep reading and reviewing I do appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 5

The man's body was sprawled a large wooden oak chair. The back of the chair stretched all the way to the ceiling and had delicate designed burned into the wood creating a nice dark accents. A thin smile spread across his lips as he started into the bobble in his hands. This time, the figure that was the focus of the man's attention was a young boy clad in green, the same boy that he had seen only days before sailing on the pirate ship.

He knew what the boy was after. But he wasn't going to find it. Soon the girl was going to be his; he wasn't going to lose his chance with her. Things were going to be different this time.

Waving his hand across the image it quickly shifted to the girl. Her face was pale, her breathing labored, her face dripping with sweat. One of her crew members were standing by her side holding her hand tightly in his grasp, while a doctor was pressing a stethoscope to her chest listing to her breathing.

"Soon," his voice came out in a harsh whisper, "Soon you'll be mine." He force the image to disappear and swung his legs off the arm rest and rose his feet making his way across the Audience Chamber and through a ceiling high oak door, it slamming behind him with a loud bang.

* * *

By the time that Link reached the forbidden fortress it was already nearing sunset. The steaks of yellow, orange and red streaked in the sky, which would make the fortress look intimidating and something a normal person sailing would avoid, but Link was well aware of this place and the threats that it held. He had breached its walls twice to save his sisters life and here he was again to save Tetra's.

He didn't know what he was looking for here. He had no clue what he was going to find or what possessed him to come here in search of Tetra's cure. But this place, the tall walls of the fortress, held more secrets that met the eye and he knew he was going to find something there that was going to help Tetra. He had to…or else…

Link shook the thought from his head. He wasn't going to give up just yet. Taking one more deep breath he made his way through the blown open entrance of the fortress and into the wading pool. Sailing directly up to the stone path he tied the ship to the cobble stone so it wouldn't drift away and hopped from the ship and onto the path.

Feeling that familiar feeling that always rushed over him whenever he plunged head first into an adventure, Link stared up at the chamber that Gandondorf had made his home when he took control of the fortress. The wood was scorched and looked like it was still smoldering from when it was enveloped by Valoo after Link and Tetra's rescue mission. But Link knew if there was something still up there, it would be the place that Link needed to look.

Grabbing his sword and shield from the King of Red Lions he strapped them into place, adjusting his tunic and taking a deep breath, before making his way across the stone and into the fortress.

Link reached the platform right below Ganondorf's lair and he hesitated as he made his way across it. His thoughts drifted to another time, when rescuing his sister and returning her to their island was all that was on his mind. He went to great lengths to save her. He would do it again in a heartbeat. He thought of the giant pet bird of Ganon's, that monster and its ginormous wings, which felt like a hurricane was hitting him, when he barely flapped them. He fought that bird here. Felt like a lifetime ago.

Hesitating no more, he ran across the platform and made his way up the stone path and to Ganon's lair.

The room looked just as destroyed on the inside as the outside had made it look. Valoo's fire had practically destroyed the interior and what wasn't destroyed was scorched and barely usable. But Link didn't let that deter him. He came here with a mission and wasn't going to leave until he was able to find something that would help her out.

Link sighed.

* * *

Sunset was hours ago and the streaked sky was now pitch black and twinkled with hundreds of tiny stars but Link was no better off than he had been hours ago. In the middle of the room there was a large pile of book that hadn't been completely destroyed by fire but most of them were unrelated or written in Ancient Hylian and of no use.

Getting to his feet, his stiff body creaking and complaining in response, he moved to the large bookcases again and began to pick over the books again to see if there was anything among the brittle covers to see if he had missed anything.

That's when Link saw it.

There was a black, leather book; Link mistook it for a bunt book when he first saw it. But as he ran his fingers over the spine and cleaned the soot off of it he saw the thin golden words delicately etched into it. Taking a hold of the leather cover he pulled the book off the shelf and ran his hand over the black cover. There was identical gold lettering on the cover, but like identical books that he found the words were in Ancient Hylian.

But there was something different about this book.

Running his hand over the cover again he suddenly saw a flicker of something glow on the back of his left hand. Not waiting any longer Link stuffed it into the pocket of his tunic. He didn't read Hylian, but he had an idea of where he might find someone that did, or at least understood it enough to give him an idea of where he needed to go.

The hike down from Ganon's tower took half the time it took on the climb up and before Link knew it he was once again standing on the stone platform but as Link made his way across the platform the spot lights began to click on one by one and focusing on Link standing in the middle of the platform.

Link looked around quickly. There were no longer moblins or any monsters here that Ganon once commanded, but somehow all the lights were now on and focused on him. Link reached back and was just about to grab a hold of the hilt of his sword when suddenly an evil laughter rang from now where and Link turned around quickly and saw the phantom Ganon hovering a few feet away from him.

Link felt his breath hitch in this throat. "How…I killed you. We trapped Ganon at the bottom of the sea. You shouldn't exist anymore."

"I was brought back by powers much stronger than Ganon," the phantom sneered as it hovered inches off the ground. "And these powers have given me more powers than ever given to me by Ganon, and I'm going to use these new found powers on revenge on YOU."

Without warning the phantom created a large ball of light and flung it at Link. Link barely had any time to roll out of the way as the large ball of energy shot at him, barely missing him, as it create a long burn mark into the stones. Link felt his breathing become rapid as he unsheathed the master sword and his shield and held it out before him. "I defeated you once, I'll do so again, no matter how strong you are."

"Fool." was all that the phantom snarled before creating a new energy ball and flinging it at him with more force that the first.

But this time Link was prepared. He rolled forward pulling and in his action release the sword from his sheath and swung as the ball of energy came towards him sending it flying back towards the phantom striking his body and sending electric bolts through out his body.

Link felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watched the phantom spark the bolts coursing through his body before swinging his arms outwards the bolt escaping though his finger tips and disappearing into the air. "You want to play?" the phantom growled. "Let's play then."

Reaching behind him he grabbed the hilt of his large black blade and unsheathed it. He turned it in his hand, Link saw the glow from the white Hylian letters on the blade, before raising his free hand and creating another ball of energy. Before Link could react the ball came towards him and Link rolled out of the way letting it skirt across the stone before it disappeared.

Link clenched his teeth hard. His teeth grinding against each other as sweat began to bead on his forehead. This shadow is much stronger than the one that he face here before. If he was going to beat this things he was going to have to do something soon, or he might not make it out of the fortress alive.

The shadow hovered towards him, low towards the ground, and swung the sword at Link. Link quickly rolled under the swing of the blade and turned in time to see the phantom, now facing him, charging another energy ball. Link bit hard on his lip, anticipating the energy ball, and the second it came barreling towards him Link swung at it sending it back in the shadows direction. The phantom returned Link's counter and the two of them battled back and forth for a while until the shadow missed his swing, the energy ball engulfing his body once again.

Link saw the opportunity and reached behind him, removing the bow and arrow from his back and loaded a light arrow. Taking his chance he pulled back on the string and release the arrow into the chest of the phantom. The yell of pain echoed throughout the empty fortress as he crumpled to the ground. Link let the bow fall to the stone as he rushed over sword in hand and slash at him.

The whole fortress began to shake as he rose from the ground, his whole body engulfed in white smoke as he began to fade away. "I know..." the phantom began in a weak voice, his heavy, gasping breaths, could be heard over the destruction of the fortress. "What you are looking for boy...you...you're never going to be a-able to s-save her. Not if he has his w-way."

Link's mind race. "Who!" he cried running closer to the phantom. "If who has his way." But Link never got his answer. The phantom just smile as his whole body disintegrated, completely disappearing from view.

The ground rumbled again causing Link to fall to his knees. A rumbling behind him drew his attention behind him and he glanced upwards at the tower, the chamber that he was in just a short while ago, was beginning to fall apart and the piece of the building began to crash towards the ground. The large stone that once made up the building were crashing towards the ground, straight towards him. Link got to his feet, quickly, and ran towards his boat, a large piece of rubble crashing to the ground only inches from where he stood. Rolling to his left Link stumbled to get back to his feet, snatching his bow and arrow off the ground where he had abandoned it on the stone only moments before, and dove into the King of Red Lions as stone began continued to crash against the stone platform behind him.

Grabbing a hold of the mass Link pulled himself upwards his nimble finger began to work on the ropes to free his sale, as large piece of the building began to crash into the water around him, sending the spray up into Link's face, but he rubbed his tunic across it to clear his vision. Once he had his sail free he set it and steered his ship out of the Forsaken Fortress as the entire tower collapsed into the water behind him.

* * *

Link boat rocked against the waves as he sat less than a hundred feet off shore from the now destroyed Forsaken Fortress. His mind racing with the final words from the Phantom Gannon "_you're never going to be a-able to s-save her. Not if he has his w-way."_

What, or who was he talking about? Was there someone out there behind this, behind what happened on that island, and what was killing Tetra? He didn't know. But, Link reached into this tunic removing the black leather book noticing and holding it in his hands, whatever this thing was he knew it held the power that he needed to save Tetra. He didn't know what it said, but, Link looked at his left hand seeing the glow on his hand, he knew it held some power, and he knew where he could take it to find out what it was.

Tucking the book back into his tunic he pulled out his sea map and located the island his was looking for before turn his ship and making sure the wind was in his favor, before setting out toward Dragon Roost Island.

* * *

Well what did everyone think. I know the last couple of chapters have been filler, so I hope this was a little more interesting for everyone. Please don't forget to review and a new chapter will be up by Friday at the latest then we'll be back up the every Wednesday scheduled. Thanks again everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is so delayed. I've been super lazy lately and haven't really been in the mood for writing anything, but when I finally force myself to sit down and write a chapter I couldn't get go or get anything to work out. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little on the slow side again, but it's going to get better soon. please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Link!" Link turned his attention upwards and saw a young bird woman, her wings flapping slowly at her side as she descended towards the ground. There was a soft smile on her face as she landed and walked towards him pulling the young man into a tight hug. Link would have been happier to see Medli if the situation was better, he consider Medli and Prince Komali two of his very closest friends, but considering the situation he couldn't bring himself to be happy right now. "Where's Tetra? Weren't you traveling with her?"

Medli saw the instant change in Link's expression and she was taken aback. "Link, what's wrong, has something happened to Tetra?"

Link sighed. He looked around the room and noticed too many people were around, he didn't want that many people listing to what he had to say so instead, so instead he asked, "Do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

Medli gave a curt nod and without another question motioned for Link to follow her into another room. Link fell in stride behind her and the two of them walked into another room just off the side of the large entrance room.

* * *

"So whatever is affecting Tetra you think that the answer is going to be in this book?" she asked taking the book from Link's outstretched hand. She pulled the leather book open and began to examine its contents. Her brow furrow. "This text, it's old."

"I know, but I figured since you can understand what Valoo is saying to you, you might be able to understand what this books contents. You are the only person I know that can understand anything like this and I really need your help. This book might save Tetra's life."

She pursed her lips staring at the pages before her for a little longer. "I...I'll do what I can Link, but it might take some time and it might be a really rough translation at best, please understand Link I..."

Link cut her off. "I know, you'll do what you can to help me out, and I appreciate that. Please, we're wasting time discussing this."

She nodded. Heading towards the door she reached for the handle before turning. "I'll do whatever I can Link, you help out my people so much it's all I can do in return to help you." With that she ducked out the door shutting it soundly behind her.

* * *

_"Link!"_

_The voice jolted Link awake. Looking around he found himself sitting on Tetra's green couch in the cabin on her ship. But what shocked him more was that Tetra was standing a few feet away from him, in her pirate clothing, but with a look of pure anger on her face. Her hands were at rest on her lips, and her foot was tapping the floor in an annoyed manor. The piece of the triforce that was hanging around her neck was glowing brightly._

_Link didn't know if he was asleep, but this felt like a dream, everything around him felt smooth and soft, and like and out of body experience. 'What is going on here?"_

_"Link!" Tetra cried drawing Link out of his thoughts, she moved across the room and stood a few feet away from him now, her foot tapping in an even more annoyed manor. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing Link?"_

_"I'm…" began Link, but Tetra cut him off before he could finish._

_"There's more going on here Link that you understand, you've got to be careful, because whoever this is pulling the strings here, he's very powerful."_

_"How do you know this?" Link asked._

_"That doesn't matter, but you have to know that he will stop at nothing to make sure that you fail and…I…"_

_Link rushed forward grabbing a hold of Tetra's hand tightly in his own. He started deep into her eyes, that were now full of surprise and shock at Link's quick movement."I'm not going to let that happen Tetra. You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you, I lo-"_

_Link felt his voice catch in his dry throat as he saw the tears starting to brim in Tetra's brown eyes. His hands were sweating and shaking slightly. "Tetra I..."_

* * *

Link opened his eyes to a dark sky outside the window of the room that Medli had offered him while she looked over the book. He didn't remember falling asleep, but given that it was early morning when he first arrive and now it was after dusk, he was more tired than he realized. When was the last time he had slept? The night before Tetra had fallen ill?

He sat up, groaning at how sore he was. Before looking around the room for what had woken him up. Until he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to the door, turning the handle and there in the entry way of the room was Prince Komali. "Can I come in?" he asked. Link nodded without a word and stepped aside allowing Komali to enter shutting the door soundly behind him.

"Any news from Medli yet?" Link asked after the Prince sat down on the couch Link had been sleeping on before. He shook his head in response.

"She has been buried in that book you've given her for hours, locked up in that room. I went to visit her a little while ago, but she look busy scribbling something down on a pad of paper."

"Can you take me to her, I want to see if she's made any progress."

Komali nodded in response.

* * *

The loud knock at her bedroom door drew Medli out of her thoughts, shutting the leather book over she called to the person on the other side of the door to enter and as the door opened Link and Komali entered inside. Komali shut the door behind him after he walked inside as Link moved over toward Medli's desk.

"How's it going Medli?" Link asked glancing at her desk. What he saw was several pages of paper with words and phrases written on them. Most of them were scribbled or X out while others didn't make much sense. "Did you find anything useful in that book?"

Medli sighed, exhausted, as she stretched her arms above her head, her body complained in response to her actions, before letting them fall to her side again. "The writing in this book, it's really old, a lot of the phases and places that it references no longer exist in our world."

Link sighed. "I was afraid that this might be a dead end."

"But," Medli moved from Link's side and to her desk and grabbed the sheet of paper that was on top of the pile and the black leather book and handed them over to Link. "toward the end of the book there was this tale of an illness, a sickness, that plague the land a long time ago. It killed a lot of the residents and if not for a young man garbed in green clothing that brought a cure to the land saving hundreds of lives in the process."

"Really?"

Medli nodded. "From what I could translate from the book, on that paper I gave you is a list of ingredients that you need to recreate the cure that the hero had created. It might not only save Tetra but it could also save the residents of that town. But there is a problem, most of the things listed on here, these are places that haven't been around for hundreds of years. I don't know if they even exist anymore or where you could even start to look for them. It's an answer, but not the one that you're looking for. I'm sorry Link, that's all I could find."

Link looked dejected. He glanced at the book and the paper that Medli had given back to him. "It an answer, it's more than I had a few hours ago, thank you Medli for all that you've done."

Medli gave Link a sad smile. "You're welcome, where are you going to go now Link?"

"There is only one place I know of that I can find the answer to this Legend and list of ingredients. The Great Deku Tree on Forest Haven often spoke about the time before the Great Flood and he might know more about the young boy in green of the plague the swept the land. It's not much but it's all I can go on right now."

"You're leaving right now?" Komli exclaimed. "You're exhausted Link, are you sure you don't want to rest here for a while and then go to Forest Haven first thing in the morning?"

Link shook his head. "I don't have much time, Tetra's life is hanging in the balance, and ever second that I hesitate or delay is another minute that I'm close to losing her. Thank you both for your help, I'll be back soon."

Medli gave Link a hug and Komli gave Link a pat on the back and a wish of good Link before Link darted out the door to collect his belonging and make his way to Forest Haven.

* * *

Gonzo sat at the edge of Tetra's bed, held tightly in his own was on of Tetra's hand, while is own hands were pressed against his lips. He hadn't moved from this spot since Link had left, despite the arrival of other members of her crew to relieve him so he can get some rest or food but Gonzo refused all of their offers. He needed to stay here, he promised Tetra's mother, before she died, that he was going to take care of Tetra, and he had failed, he felt the pain weld up in his chest at that thought. He was failing the promise that he had made to protect Tetra and until Link was to return he wasn't going to leave her side.

He sighed, looking away from Tetra and to the window on the opposite side of the room. There was nothing but ocean stretched out as he could see. But he knew that Link was somewhere out there, somewhere looking for Tetra's cure, and all he could do was hope that the kid returned again soon with whatever he needed to save Tetra. "Please, please come back soon, please, save her."

* * *

Alright Chapter 6 down. Please don't forget to review, they really keep me going and keep me motivated. Thanks in advance.


End file.
